


History Homework

by samanthainnit



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Billy Batson - Freeform, F/M, Shazam! (2019) Spoilers, Shazamily (DCU), freddy freeman - Freeform, shazam! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthainnit/pseuds/samanthainnit
Summary: Your boyfriend knocks on your door in the need of a little bandaging up.
Relationships: Billy Batson & You
Kudos: 8





	History Homework

“Honey, your father and I will be home Sunday. No parties. No boys. Well, Billy and Freddy are fine.” Your mother warned, stepping into your room. She had a pleasent tone in her voice, teasing you with her rules. You weren’t a trouble maker, so you had never thrown a party or had a boy over without their permission while they were gone. Your mom and dad were leaving for a mini getaway for the weekend. Leaving today, Friday night, and coming back Sunday evening.

“Billy might come by tomorrow. Said something about getting the history homework since he was out. Freddy doesn’t have history til next semester, so he wouldn’t have it.” You told your mother. “That’s okay. He can come over, sweetheart. Here is money for the weekend. It’ll last you for food and there’s stuff in the fridge if you don’t wanna order pizza or go out.” You nodded as she handed you the cash. “Thanks, mom.” You flashed her a smile.

“No problem. Remember Ms. Jones is next door if you need anything. I have to get going. Your father is waiting in the car. Love you.” You told her you loved her as she walked out your door and down the steps. You heard the door shut and lock. You opened the Dominos app, ordering a cheese pizza for dinner. You wore one of Billy’s red shirts that you had stolen from him when you stayed over at his place one night with a pair of black shorts. Shorts that barely peaked out from underneath his shirt. You headed down the steps, curling up on the couch. You turned on The Office to watch as you waited for your pizza.

Soon, it arrived and you were munching on the pizza. Your eyes darted around the room as the lights flickered and the tv powered off. “Billy?” You muttered, but it was more of a question. There was a knock on the door. Billy usually let himself in, having a key that you gave him. You grabbed your pocket knife off the side table, hesitantly opening the door. Your eyes were met with your bruised and bleeding boyfriend. “Billy! Oh my god.” You exclaimed, closing the pocket knife and putting it in your pocket.

“We’re you going to stab me?” He groaned, a shit-eating grin on his face. “Dipshit, what happened?” You asked bringing him inside. You closed the door, helping him up the stairs to the bathroom. “Got jumped by the Breyers’.” Billy muttered as he sat on the edge of the tub. Usually, you didn’t have to worry about him getting hurt as Shazam. But you had to constantly worry about ‘normal’ Billy.

You pulled the first aid kit out of the cabinet and a rag before kneeling in front of your boyfriend. “I swear, William Batson.” You shook your head at the boy, causing him to grin. He always tried to make light of the situation, which could be frustrating sometimes. You noticed the blood seeping through his shirt. “Take your shirt off.” You told him, causing his grin to grow. “Trying to get me undressed already?” He joked as you helped him get his shirt off. Normally, you’d be upset with the jokes he was making, but you knew he used it as a way to cope with the pain. You didn’t mind as long as it took his mind off it.

You saw the gashes on his left side, and you began cleaning it. “You still want that history homework?” You asked him, trying to keep his spirits up. He hissed as you came in contact with the cuts. “Might as well, right?” He laughed lightly, but was interpreted as he started coughing. You grabbed a paper cup from the counter, filling it up with water. You handed it over to him before going back to your position on the floor.

“Thanks.” He murmured as he stopped coughing. “You’re welcome.” You sat in a comfortable silence as you finished bandaging the gashes on his side. You moved up to his face, seeing the dirt, cuts, and bruises that littered it. “Oh, Billy.” You pushed the hair out of his face with one hand, bringing it down to ghost over his cheek. You leaned forehead, placing a kiss on his nose, the one place on his face that wasn’t cut. As you pulled away, Billy was quick to press his lips to yours.

He pulled away, seeing the faint smile on your face. Billy winked at you as you reached up to wipe the small bit of blood that has gotten on your lip. “Your lip is busted.” You informed the boy who had clearly not cared before kissing you. You grabbed the rag, cleaning up the blood and dirt on his face with soap and water. You put a few butterfly bandids on the cuts on his cheeks and two right above his right eyebrow. This way, the bandaids would help close the cuts. “All done.” You murmured.

You washed your hands, then picked up the first aid kit. “I’m guessing your hungry. You can get the history later?” You teased, grabbing his hand to help him up. “Yeah. It’s ridiculous how hungry I am.” The two of you sat on the couch, and Billy threw his arm around your shoulders. He pulled your closer into his good side. You leaned forward, grabbing the pizza box from the ottoman, then returned to your original position with Billy. He grabbed a slice from the box and so did you. He set it to his left on the couch.

The Office still played on the tv as you ate, but you were drowned out by your thoughts. “Billy.” You murmured. “Hm?” He looked over at you. “You can’t keep scaring me like this.” Tears pricked at your eyes as you looked at the boy you loved. In the moment, you weren’t scared, but once you had time to think about what happened, you begin to think of what could’ve happened. “Aw, babe.” He reached up, wiping away the tears that escaped with his thumb.

“I’m okay. You patched me up.” He consoled, placing a kiss on your forehead. “Billy, you have to stop getting into fights.” You told him. “(Y/n), you know I try not to. It’s when they hurt you or my family is when I get into it. Breyers’ were spreading rumors about you today. I was trying to protect you.” He explained. You sniffled, calming down as you leaned into the hand on your cheek.

“I’m afraid something is going to happen to you. Not as Shazam, but just normal you.” You confessed. You always worried about him, but you never came out and said it. It was very similar to when Billy worried about you when he wasn’t with you. Associating with him put you in danger. However, Billy understood why you were afraid. He had come to you too many times from fights. Battles that he couldn’t fight as his alter ego.

“As long as your here, I know nothing is ever going to happen to me. Cause you’d kill me if something did.” You smiled at how ironic, but true his words were. “Nothing is going to happen as long as your by my side.” He assured you. “I know. I’m the only one who can patch you up without letting Rosa and Victor know.” He laughed, pulling you in for a kiss. Moments went by before he pulled away, resting his forehead against yours. “I promise, I’ll be okay.”


End file.
